


[Script Offer][F4M] Giving Your Rival What She REALLY Wants

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Swordfighting, Tsundere, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Fsub][Mdom][Tsundere][Incompetent Swordswoman][Enemies to Lovers][Blowjob][Swallowing][Torn Clothes][Doggy Style][Creampie]
Kudos: 5





	[Script Offer][F4M] Giving Your Rival What She REALLY Wants

NOTE: I'm offering sound effects to performers for this one! They are named according to the SFX noted in the script. Download them using the Google Drive link below, and/or you can simply use your own! All sound effects were obtained from http://www.freesound.org.

https://drive.google.com/open?id=1dKTRbDZcN2HCY97yZrGGA_sRRE3Za5Np

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: For three long years she's been showing up out of nowhere, challenging you to sword fights. And every single time, she loses decisively. But when she loses THIS time, you decide you've had enough and expose her obsession for what it truly is...

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is a swordswoman who hides her insecurities behind a gruff and arrogant exterior. She trained at the same military academy as the listener, but never had the same knack for swordsmanship. She's trying to defeat him in order to win his approval, and because she mistakenly thinks that her only value to the world is as a fighter.

[setting is the listener's home, he's about to return from running some errands]

[to yourself] Okay...I've got him this time.

As soon as he comes through that door, he's finished! I will NOT be made a fool of yet again!

[indignantly] He MAY have defeated me 103---wait, no, there was also last week...104 times, but this time's gonna be different!

I'M the better swordsman, always have been, and he'll have no choice BUT to acknowledge it.

[short pause]

Ugh, what's taking him so long!? The market's just a short walk away, I memorized the distance...

Did he stop to talk to someone? Is he in the bathroom? Grrr, he's ruining my perfectly-executed plan!

SFX [footsteps approaching]

[quietly] Finally! You're in for it now...

SFX [door opens and closes]

[sinister laugh] We meet again, my adversary! Didn't expect me to ambush you at home, did you?

[short pause] 

[annoyed] What? I did NOT do this last month! NO, I did NOT forget! I ambushed you in the courtyard that day!

The courtyard in FRONT of your home doesn't count as---UGGHH! Enough talk!

En garde! SFX [unsheathing and dropping sword]

Damn it! You're lucky I got so excited...SFX [picking up sword]

Alright, let's do this!

SFX [sword fight]

[gasp] Again!? How do you move so quickly!?

[sigh] There's not much I can do with a blade at my throat...

I yield...SFX [dropping sword]...for the 105th time.

[dejected] I just don't get it! I trained extra-hard, studied your movements from previous fights...

But you STILL defeated me without much effort!

We went to the same academy, learned from the same instructors...

And yet you're this...invincible flash of steel and I'm just some rank amateur!

What have YOU got that I don't have, huh? No one gets THAT lucky all the time.

[sigh] It doesn't matter...I can't beat you, or anyone else really...

It's a wonder that I'm even alive at this point.

You probably should have done this three years ago, but...I want you to execute me.

After all, I raised my sword against you and lost in a fair fight.

Even though you INSIST on sparing me each time, tradition demands that you claim my head. We both know it.

[short pause]

Well, what are you waiting for!? I'm on my knees, do it already!

[short pause]

[confused] You want me to stand up? What for, so you can humiliate me again!? Fine, whatever...

Mmmmffff! [he kisses you]

How DARE you! SFX [face slap] Is this some kind of sick joke?

[indignant] No, I am NOT blushing! My face is red because...because I thought I was going to die!

Don't tell me you're stupid enough to think that I enjoyed---Mmmmffff! [he kisses you again] Mmmm...

I...umm...oh, what's the point?

[softly] Kiss me again...now.

[improv making out]

Okay...[kiss]...MAYBE I'm in love with you...

I've been chasing after you for years...[kiss]...I thought beating you in a sword fight would make you respect me...

[making out cont'd]

You got top marks at the academy; even out-fenced some of the instructors!

What could someone like you POSSIBLY want with me? I barely graduated!

[short pause]

You...actually want me? Really?

I guess this explains why you refused to kill me...

[sigh] Alright, lover boy. I still want you to claim my head...but in a different way.

How? Unbutton those pants, and I'll show you.

[short pause]

[in awe] My god...that sword looks MUCH nicer than the other one [giggle]

[improv blowjob]

How am I doing so far? Better than my sword skills, at least?

[giggle] Thank you. Now hold still; I'm not done yet.

[blowjob cont'd]

Your cock is throbbing SO much...

I think I've earned the right to swallow your cum, don't you agree?

[improv to orgasm]

[some gulping, light coughing, and licking]

[pleasant sigh] Tastes pretty good...

[pause]

What's that? You're up for more already?

Alright, I could go for a rematch...your bed's just over there.

[softly] Now...en garde, lover boy.

SFX [clothes tearing]

[giggle] An excellent strike on my pants! [grunt] You're bending me over this time, huh?

I'll admit, I've imagined you doing this to me once...or twice...maybe I've lost count...

[moan] Stop teasing my entrance! Just put it in already, you can feel how wet I am!

[improv doggy style]

Yes! [moan] Pound me like you own me!

You're the winner, and I'm the loser...

[doggy style cont'd]

Want me to arch my back some more?

Of course. Anything for you, baby!

[doggy style cont'd]

Please tell me you're close! Your opponent's getting a little sore...

[moan] Good! Time to finish me off, then.

Shoot that load deep inside me! Make it a good one!

I want to be dripping wet on the walk back home...

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Well fought...you truly ARE the better swordsman...

That's my 106th loss to you, but this time I enjoyed it [giggle]

I...should probably leave now, it's getting dark outside.

I don't think anyone will question my appearance. Except for the cum dripping from my pussy, it looks like the usual aftermath of our battles [laugh]

So, lover boy...same time tomorrow? I could always use another lesson in humility.

[giggle] Fantastic! Better watch your back...


End file.
